


The Bells Before the Battle

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Wedding, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: With their fates sealed, Shiro and Keith decide that the only thing left to do is to get married.





	The Bells Before the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Princess-Tentacles on Tumblr for the Sheith Secret Santa 2017. You requested for a space wedding before a big battle. Hope you like it!

Everyone heard the ultimatum loud and clear. It was either they give up their hold on the last remaining planets in the coalition or fight for them.

 

"You'll have three days to think of your decision before you meet me on planet Arius to state your choice. Remember, paladins, think wisely," Lotor said, tone arrogant in knowing exactly what choice they would make.

 

"This is exactly what Lotor has been wanting all along. He has left us with only one option." Keith folded his arms over his Red Paladin armor.

 

"Keith's right," Shiro agreed. "There's only one thing we can do. Fight Lotor."

 

"We're gonna make it. We just have to be careful about the tricks up Lotor's sleeve," Pidge reminded them.

 

The team nodded in solemn agreement. This was one of those decisions, one of those missions, that the outcome was uncertain and the risk wasn't just the fate of the planets but their lives.

 

"Well, we do what we gotta do," Lance said. "At least we're together if this thing goes south," Hunk said, his tone softening, looking down.

 

Hunk did have a point but some relationships go deeper than others. Shiro had met Keith at Garrison and the two eventually fell in love. They were still together after all this time and were stronger than ever. They couldn’t imagine a reality without each other and would go to the ends of the universe to save one another, no matter what the cost. They were soulmates and nothing could break their bond to each other.

 

Shiro knew that he didn’t just want to be boyfriends with Keith, he wanted to be with him forever as his husband. He bought an engagement ring for him at a stop for supplies at a planet some time ago. But he hadn't had the chance to propose to him yet. He had never been so sure of anything, except every time he wanted to ask Keith, something would crop up.

 

Now that their fates were sealed and their lives would be on the line on the battlefield in three days. If he didn’t propose now, he would never be able to do it again. He decided to surprise Keith later that night and he brought the ring with him to dinner, the tiny burgundy box kept securely inside his pocket. He looked in the mirror outside the dining hall of the castleship and assured himself that this was the last chance time to ask Keith and he definitely needed to do it.

 

"You okay, Shiro?" Keith asked, coming up behind Shiro. "You seem a little nervous. Is it the fight?" Keith picked up on these things. He always did and comforted Shiro, be it verbally or holding him tight.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Shiro lied and gave him a smile. He needed to act natural or else it would ruin his surprise.

 

"Okay, but if there's anything, you know I'm here," Keith replied as he slipped his hand into Shiro's and led him into the dining hall.

 

The team ate together. It was silent, except for the occasional chat about the food goo that Coran and Hunk had prepared. Just as everyone was about to leave, Shiro cleared his throat and stood up. "Before everyone leaves, I would like all of you to witness something." He got down on one knee before Keith, who stood up from his place beside Shiro. Shiro fumbled a little as he took out the box from his pocket, nervous because he couldn't stop himself from imagining Keith saying 'no'.

 

He took a deep breath, opened the box and said, "Keith, I have loved you since the day I met you and every day since then. You mean the whole universe to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

 

Keith covered his mouth, a tear trickled down his face. _Shiro's asking me to marry him! Me, of all people, to marry him,_ he thought. His heart shouted the answer for him. "Yes," he exclaimed. "Yes, I'll marry you. Oh, Shiro, I have always loved you! Without you, my life would have been a whole lot different. I'll give the entire universe to you if I could."

 

Keith held out his hand for Shiro to put the ring on and it fit perfectly, as if it had belonged there all this time. The whole room exploded in applause and the paladins, Allura and Coran all cheered, congratulating them on their union.

 

\-------

 

"So, you're not having cold feet?" Shiro asked, leaning by the doorway of their bedroom.

 

"No, why would I? The most gorgeous man in the entire universe has just asked me to marry him. Why would I say no to that?" Keith chuckled, continuing to scribble down his vows onto his notebook. The wedding was in less than twenty-four hours away and everyone was busy with the preparations. Hunk was doing the wedding cake, Lance and Coran were looking at the possible locations in the castleship and decorations they might have around the castle, Pidge was helping them in making sure that they would stop somewhere safe and secure so that the ceremony could go interruption-free and Allura was fixing up their wedding attire. They had even arranged for Shiro and Keith to take a small cruiser to head over to a nearby planet's city to select their wedding rings.

 

In reality, they should have been preparing for the battle but everyone needed this. It was the only source of happiness that they may have left and they had loved that Shiro and Keith were finally making it official.

 

"Okay, just checking, just checking," Shiro said and back down the hallway to get fitted for his tuxedo. He had already written his vows when he had gotten the engagement ring for Keith. It was late in the night and Keith was soundly asleep when he crept out of bed and spilled his thoughts onto paper, writing out what he would say when he was at the altar with him.

 

\--------

 

Shiro's tuxedo was glossy black and his hair was slicked back. He looked sharp and adjusted his black necktie in front of the reflective panel of the grand hall of the castleship. He calmed himself with deep breaths, meditating so his anxiety would leave. He was a little nervous but who wouldn’t be on their wedding day? He fiddled with the onyx cufflinks on his sleeves before adjusting his them as well.

 

Meanwhile, Keith was in their bedroom, getting dressed in his red tuxedo. He considered tying his hair that reached the nape of his neck but decided against it and wore it down instead. He smoothened his bangs and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to do this and this was what he had wanted the most in the world, even if this was the last thing happy event that he and Shiro could share. _But the fact that Shiro had asked me to marry him,_ he thought and just that thought made him bite his lips before curling into a shy half-smile.

 

Coran escorted him out into the grand hall's staircase and gave him a bouquet of white and red roses to hold. Everyone was in their finest best and stood beside the red aisle lined with white roses that went all the way down from the top to the bottom of the grand staircase and across the ballroom floor. He walked to the edge of their staircase and his eyes cascaded down, where everyone awaited him.

 

And there at the end of the aisle was the makeshift altar of a speaker's stand with a silky white sheet draped over it and flowers around it. Behind it was the large observation windows that offered a panoramic view of space and the tiny specks of stars that speckled it. And, looking as handsome as their first time he had laid his eyes on him, was Shiro.

 

Shiro saw how stunning Keith looked and his mouth widened into a smile and Keith looked around and blushed scarlet like his tuxedo. He could hardly believe he was here doing this. He took his time walking down the staircase, hoping he wouldn’t trip himself while going down and mess everything up. Keith held the bouquet tightly and gracefully walked down the long aisle to the altar.

 

Coran, who had somehow gotten there at lightning speed, stood behind started the ceremony. "Dear friends, today we are gathered here to witness the union of Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love has blossomed and they have decided to live the rest of their lives together as husbands."

 

“I, Keith Kogane, take you Takashi Shirogane, to be my lawfully wedded husband. In war and in peace, in sickness and in health, in joy and in pain. I will treasure and love you with all my heart and soul forever. I will do it as many times as it takes.”

 

“I, Takashi Shirogane, take you Keith Kogane, to be my lawfully wedded husband. In every universe and reality, in darkness and light. I’ll stand by you no matter what, to hold you, to protect you, to fight with you and to love you in every moment. I will do it as many times as it takes.” 

 

They said their vows, both tearing up slightly and some of the paladins nodding and smiling at their words. Shiro took Keith's hand and put on his ring, his heart beating wildly. Keith did the same and clutched Shiro's hand tightly for a moment, wanting it last forever.

 

"And now, by the power vested in me by the planet of Altea, I pronounce you husbands! You may now kiss," Coran announced, proudly. Shiro kissed Keith lightly but Keith tugged him closer, his kiss full of passion and Shiro melted into his kiss.

 

They were now bonded together for eternity.

 

\--------

 

There was a small reception before everyone returned to preparation for the big fight. Soon, the morning of the fight came. The suns of the surrounding planets had seemed to have risen a lot earlier than expected or maybe it was just the fact that no amount of time would ever be enough.

 

The paladins walked to their lions in silence. Goodbyes were said but also promises of making it through were made. Keith held Shiro's hand as they walked, their rings glinting.

 

"Keith, I want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what," Shiro whispered, gently cupping Keith's face with his warm hand and stroking his cheek. Keith leaned into his palm and gazed into Shiro's eyes, for what may be the last time. "I love you too, Shiro. I couldn’t have asked for more, well more time would be good but, at least we got married. I'll do anything for us, as many times as it takes." Keith smiled.

 

Shiro smiled back and leaned in to kiss Keith, savoring every second until they broke apart. They held hands until they reached the lions, fingertips lingering as they parted.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/).


End file.
